


Ghost Busters

by HisParadiseLost



Series: My PJ Crossovers [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, One Shot, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisParadiseLost/pseuds/HisParadiseLost
Summary: The war with Gaea made a small breach in the demigod's world. Some ghosts in the Ghost Zone see it and fly into it to expand their reign of terror to New York. Nico and Danny have to work together to send the ghosts home.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Danny Fenton
Series: My PJ Crossovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710607
Kudos: 60





	Ghost Busters

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first thing I've ever written for the Danny Phantom fandom I believe. Also, I wrote this in middle school. I cleaned it up a bit and decided why not post it here. This belongs to one of my works on Wattpad and I decided to post it here.

-Danny Pov-

His secret was out. Everyone knew that Danny Fenton was the Danny Phantom. Thankfully, his parents took it in stride. There were many tears shed and apologies from both fronts, but it was still hard being at home. Reporters often staked out to try and get a photo of the ghost boy (even though he could turn invisible) and his parents were overbearing.

"Danny, you alright?" Sam asked gently.

"Dunno." It's been a week now, but it was still odd for Danny. Going ghost in front of everyone wasn't something he was used to. Fans tried to follow him everywhere - some even asking Danny to marry them (Sam had a few choice words to say about that).

"Hey, why don't we go talk to Frostbite? Didn't he say he has something for you to do?" Sam patted her boyfriend’s shoulder in hopes to cheer him up.

Danny nodded, thankful for a distraction. "Going Ghost," he whispered. His ice core tingled as two rings appeared at his midriff. Raven hair turned white, baby blue eyes a neon green, and street clothes morphed into a black jumpsuit.

Wrapping his arms around the goth, he carefully leaped into the air and flew in the direction of his house, invisible. He landed in the lab, dropped the invisibility, and chuckled when his parents jumped at his sudden appearance.

"Frostbite has a job for me, so I’m going to the Zone. It shouldn’t take any longer than a week,” Danny informed his parents.

“Be safe, Dann-o,” Jack Fenton ruffled his son’s hair. “You sure you don’t need our help?”

Sam hid her laugh behind a cough. “No, Dad. I’ve got everything under control. Promise.”

Maddie smiled. “Our son, the ghost boy.” She caressed his cheek. “We’ll be waiting to hear all about this job of yours. See you kids later!” She kissed Danny on the top of his head before he zipped through the portal.

Green swirls and empty islands is what greeted the couple. Usually, there were a lot of ghosts milling around or chasing each other, but it was oddly quiet. Danny used a burst of speed to reach the Far Frozen.

"Ah, Chosen One! Thank you for coming!" one of the yetties greeted as he landed.

"Is Frostbite around?" Sam asked as she tried to flatten her hair.

"Yes! Follow me, young ones." They walked into the giant ice palace and took a left, then a right, then two lefts and another right. The yetti knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Frostbite’s gleeful shout called out.

"Hey," Sam and Danny greeted at the same time. Along the way, the yetti had grabbed a jacket for Sam. Danny was grateful for his ice core, which allowed him to thrive in cold temperatures.

"I don't know if you've noticed the lack of ghosts on your way here, but there may have been a breach into another dimension. I asked Clockwork about it, but you know him," Frostbite sighed.

"He was really vague and tried to be mysterious?" Danny guessed, knowing his other mentor's habit.

"Precisely. He just told me the location of the breach and how to close it. The only way to close it is to capture all of the ghosts who've escaped." Frostbite gave Danny a massive grin and he knew there was no way they were going to get out of this.

Danny groaned. Dimension hopping wasn’t really on his to-do list for that day. Or ever. Well, maybe one day. "Alright. Where's the portal? We'll go and get all of the ghosts.”

"Alas, Chosen One, your girlfriend cannot go. Only ghosts can go in and out of the portal, you being the exception as you're a halfa." He tried to explain.

Danny frowned and looked at Sam. "Danny, it's fine. I'll go home and update your parents." Sam smiled at him reassuringly.

"Okay. Frostbite, you'll guide her back, won't you?" I gave in after staring into her violet eyes.

"Yes! Of course! Now here's a map, good luck!" The giant oaf threw the map and, on instinct, the halfa caught it. As soon as it was in his hands, it tried to tug him away.

"Bye! I'll be back before you know it!" He managed to yell before he was fully dragged out of the Far Frozen. It took both of his hands to grip onto the parchment as it sped around the Zone. A weird tear in the sky appeared ahead, a black sky in between cracks. Before Danny could examine it further, the map halted unexpectedly, tossing him into the unknown.

-Nico Pov-

"-just do it!" Hades demanded, slamming his fists onto the dinner table.

"But Master! No matter what we do, we cannot contain these ghosts. They are from a different universe!" Hades’ second lieutenant shrieked in fear.

"Fine! Get out of my face," Hades growled. Nico quietly shoved another spoonful of soup into his mouth. Surprisingly, the food was delicious in the underworld. Hades most likely had Gordon Ramsey cooking all of the meals. (He was on Hell's Kitchen after all).

"So Dad, how are the damned souls doing?" Nico tried to ask casually. How did one make small talk with the god of the underworld?

"Wonderful. I went for a stroll this morning and the new screams were terrific. I might need to find new punishments." He thought aloud, taking a sip of pomegranate juice.

"Interesting. I'm sure Alecto would be happy to help you with that. School is going well, by the way. Annabeth has been a real help in math."

"That's good, son. Anybody I need to kill or scare?" Hades stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"No, Dad. I think I'm scary enough," Nico joked. He didn’t need his dad to travel all the way into the overworld to scare some poor kid.

"But you're an adorable angel," Hades chuckled a heavy laugh, the liquids on the table shaking. Nico rolled his eyes and finished his food.

"Anyways, let me get down to business. After the war, ugh how do I explain this?" Hades rubbed his temples. "Okay so our world, our Earth, vibrates at a certain speed. There are many different Earth's, different universes, and their Earth's vibrate at a certain speed as well. So, for this explanation, let's say that our world vibrates at a speed of 1.00. But after Gaea was awakened and then defeated, our Earth slowed its vibration down to a .98.

"This doesn't seem like a big difference but is it. One of the closest Earth's has a speed of .979. Since we're so close to matching the same speed now, there's a kind of link between our two worlds. In the other world, Earth 2, ghosts roam around and haunt people. There are no gods. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Hades looked at his son seriously.

"Basically, there's an Earth "2" next to us and since our Earth is a little rattled, we can exist at the same time as the other world. But their ghosts are coming over, correct?" He deadpanned.

"Well if you put it like that.." Hades mumbled before clearing his throat. "My minions don't really know how to stop these things. One of the Cyclops was able to build this, though. If you manage to hit one of their ghosts with this-" he gestured at a ray gun- "then they'll return to their Earth. If you hit a human, nothing will happen. Win-win, I guess."

"Alright, Father, I'll help you with this." Nico walked over and grabbed the red ray gun. It briefly reminded him of this one game called Call of Duty. In the zombies mode, you could use this ray gun and it would kill the zombies easily. And if you packed-a-punched it-

"Good. See you later." Hades snapped his fingers and Nico was free-falling. Thanks, Dad, he thought. So hilarious. Really.

As the demigod was about to slip into the shadows, a pair of cold hands caught him and flew him onto the roof of a nearby building.

"You okay?" In front of Nico stood a lanky teenage boy. His hair was an unnatural white, radioactive green eyes, and - was he glowing?

"I would have been fine, you didn't need to catch me," Nico scoffed to buy some time. He pretended to wipe some dust off of him. He hated being touched.

"More like you would have been dead, kid," the white-haired boy sassed.

"Who you calling kid, kid?" Was this teenager one of the ghosts his father was talking about? It seemed likely.

The ghost crossed his arms. "I'll have you know I'm 16."

"And I'm 83,” Nico deadpanned.

"Well, oh yeah?" The kid in front of him turned invisible.

"Oh, you are a ghost! But somethings not right, I can sense you're still alive somehow.." Nico aimed the ray gun at the ghost and pulled the trigger. His father did say it wouldn’t hurt humans.

"Ouch!" The ghost yelped. Okay so he was a ghost, but the weapon didn't work on him. He fell back, turning visible again, but something unusual happened. Two rings appeared around his body and transformed him. Nico inched closer and if he hadn’t just seen the rings, he would’ve thought the boy in front of him was a completely different person. The boy now had raven hair, baby blue eyes, and he looked very much human.

"That's.. different," the son of Hades observed. He bent down and checked for a pulse on the kid. It was slow and his skin was ice cold, but he was very much alive.

"What was that for!" The ghost, (human?) moaned in pain after a second.

"For annoying me. You’ve got some explaining to do. Ghost-human thing." Nico cringed at the lame insult. He had been spending too much time around the son of Poseidon.

"My name is Danny Fenton or Phantom. I'm a halfa, okay? Half-human, half-ghost. I came here to save your planet from ghosts! You know bad ghosts that try to rule the world?" He sounded exasperated.

"Keyword: try. I'm Nico di Angelo, the Ghost King. And I have it under control." Halfa? Does that mean he's technically a half-blood?

"Erm, Nico, I think it's past your bedtime. These ghosts are probably too scary for you," Danny mocked.

"Oh, please, I'm the son of Hades. Ghosts are scared of me." He whistled loudly for my hellhound.

"What? Is your whistle supposed to scare me? You should hear my gh- OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT!" Ms. O'Leary, Nico’s shared hellhound with Percy, was barreling towards the two at high speed, tongue out and everything. Danny hid behind the demigod, though he peeked his head over Nico’s shoulder to see the dog.

"Hey Ms. O'Leary! Did you miss me girl? Huh?" Nico affectionately patted her massive head and rubbed her belly as Danny watched in confusion.

"What is that?" He echoed his earlier question.

"That, as you so rudely put it, is my hellhound. Well, Percy and I share ownership over her, but that's not the point." Nico jumped up onto her back and loosely grasped her blue collar.

"Wait- where you going?" The ghost boy looked panicked.

"Home. Gotta get rest before I go ghost hunting." Will would be very annoyed at Nico if he didn’t at least get six hours of sleep. And, no ghost seemed to be causing a problem yet, so it could wait. Nico patted his dog’s side and she leaped off the building.

There was a flash of light and Phantom was flying by his side. "Can I join? You're the only person I've met and it seems like you know what's going on."

"Fine," the demigod grumpily agreed. Danny did have an advantage on knowing what ghosts were here and their weaknesses. They continued to Camp Half-Blood and Nico was curious if the halfa would be able to cross the border.

They approached Thalia’s tree and the ghost boy had no problem entering the camp. That answered that. Nico jumped off the hellhound’s back and watched her frolic towards the woods.

"What is this place?" Danny whispered in awe as we snuck our way towards the Hades cabin. It wasn’t quite curfew yet, but he was a safe than sorry kinda person (for the most part. Sometimes).

"Camp Half-blood. Place for us demigods to live, train, survive. Dangerous world out there." He opened the door to cabin 13 and gestured for Danny to follow.

Two rings appeared around Danny and he was in his human form again. "Demigods? Well. I guess I'll believe in anything, I am half-ghost."

"How does that work, anyway? I've never met an anomaly like you before. And I've seen pigs fly," I admitted.

"That sounds wicked cool!” Danny floated up onto the top bunk. “But even after a year, I'm still not completely sure myself. My parents were building a portal to go into a different dimension- the Ghost Zone. My friends convinced me to go inside the empty portal and explore. I accidentally hit the on switch while I was inside. When I woke up, I was in my ghost form. My parents did a couple of tests last week and it turns out that ectoplasm laced my DNA. Next to my heart, I have my ghost core. I have ghost powers as a result." He tried to explain.

"I guess that makes sense. In a way."

Danny hummed and peered down from the top bunk. "So what are demigods and your powers?”

"Well, we're half-human, half-god. The Greek/Roman gods come to Earth and, ah, reproduce. Their children, us, get chased by monsters because of our scent and so this camp was built as a safe haven where we can train and live. Our powers differ depending on our godly parent," Nico explained vaguely.

"So Hades, God of the Underworld, is your dad? Does that mean you have ghost powers like I do?" Danny actually glowed a little in excitement.

"No? I can't turn invisible, but I can shadow travel, which is manipulating the shadows to take me to where I want. I can talk to ghosts and raise the dead?"

"Raise the dead?! That's cool! I can't even do that! I can shoot ectoplasm out of my hands, sometimes my eyes. I can also create snow/ice. If I try hard enough, I can make clones of myself. Then I got the usual flight, invisibility, and intangibility," he finished with a smile.

"I think it'll be interesting working with you later, Danny.”

"Agreed." They smiled at each other. Danny then laid back onto the bed and went to sleep.

~~

Nico woke to the sound of the conch horn.

"What was that?" Danny groggily sat up and attempted to flatten his hair.

The demigod sat up and stretched. “It’s our wake up call. Tells us when breakfast is ready. I’m not too hungry, are you?” Nico usually skipped the big crowds and had some fruit for breakfast.

"Naw. I don't really eat much anyway." He shrugged as he jumped off the top bunk. “You got a shirt I can wear? Mine smells like rotten flesh.” Danny pulled it off and frowned at it. Must’ve been a weird side effect or something.

Nico walked over to his dresser and pulled out an orange Camp Half-blood t-shirt. Percy had been gifting the son of Hades Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter shirts in hopes of getting the young boy to see he had family here. "Should fit. Keep it, it's a gift." Nico threw the shirt at Danny and then grabbed his Stygian Iron sword.

"Thanks. Let's get going. I'll debrief you on what ghosts I think are here." Danny stretched before transforming into his ghost form.

As Danny walked out the door, ready to take to the sky, he bumped into someone. He stepped back to apologize but was memorized by the guy. He had unruly black hair, darker than Sam's but lighter than Nico's, and startling sea green eyes that seemed to swirl.

"You're not Nico," he said aloud.

"Y-yeah," Danny said smartly. He barely resisted the urge to face-palm at himself.

Nico walked out of the cabin and raised his eyebrow at his friend. “Morning Percy. Need something?”

"I was here to tell you to go get breakfast, but I see you already had some." He laughed a joyous laugh and winked. Nico's face grew red. Gods, he was so immature.

"Perseus Jackson, you have five seconds before I force that stupid smirk off your face." He knew Percy was just kidding (seeing as he knew Will and Nico were an item) but it was too early to be dealing with him.

"Using full names, eh? Alright, alright. Annabeth says to talk to her tomorrow so she can help you study for that math test Monday." Percy gave a two-finger salute and walked away.

"He seems... nice?" Danny said.

"He has good intentions." Nico sighed. "We gotta go to the stables so I can catch up to you when you're flying."

Danny was confused on why they would be heading to horse stables but didn’t question.

"So as far as I know, there are only ten major ghosts that came through. I'm guessing one of them is probably Technus, a technology ghost. Then maybe Skulker who likes to hunt rare things, the Box Ghost, who's honestly pretty harmless, definitely the Lunch Lady, Desiree, who likes to grant wishes, Youngblood, a ghost kid. Uh.. most likely Ember McLain? She likes to control people by playing her guitar. Spectra, hate her. She uses negative emotions to make her feel young, and probably Johnny 13 who likes to ride his motorcycle around with his shadow. I'm like 99% sure they'll be here, but I'm not sure who the last one is." The halfa briefed as they made it to the stables.

"I'll try to keep that in mind." Nico nodded as he opened the gate. There were horses there alright. But they had wings. Wings. "The pegasus don't like me much since I smell like death, you too probably, but Percy's friend Blackjack likes me enough to let me ride him."

"C-cool." Danny stuttered. They walked to the end where there was a massive obsidian black pegasus.

"We're going for a ride. Probably be out all day." Nico grabbed a sugar cube and tossed it towards what must have been Blackjack. He caught it in his mouth then neighed. "You know I can't understand you, I'm not like Percy. But I'm assuming you're saying something about donuts?" The pegasus nodded his head. "When we're done, I'll get you a whole box."

Danny slipped his phone from his pocket and snapped a couple of pictures. Sam and Tucker were going to freak when he showed them this!

"What's our plan? Fly around until we notice trouble?" Nico asked the ghost expert.

"Sounds like what I typically do." Danny laughed and flew up. Nico and Blackjack joined him in the air.

Not even ten minutes later did the ghost fighting duo hear screams. They exchanged looks and nodded, heading towards it as fast as they could.

"Would you like a burger?" Danny recognized the Lunch Lady right away. They headed into McDonald's. It’s probably their version of the Nasty Burger, Danny thought.

"No thanks." Danny was to stall the ghost while Nico escorted people out and use the Mist (something Hazel had been trying to teach him to use) to make it seem as if there were a fire.

"Then die!" Meat circled around the green lady as she blasted food towards the ghost boy. He simply went intangible. Growing a little frustrated, she squirted condiments at which Danny once again dodged.

"Can we hurry this up? I'm actually pretty busy." Danny glanced around to see the place empty and grinned.

"Don't insult her like that! Now beware of our attacks!" Came a different voice. The Box Ghost appeared in his blue overalls and stood protectively next to the Lunch Lady.

Red boxes with smiley faces flew towards Danny. He dodged them, about to taunt how lame their attacks were until he was pelted by some chicken nuggets and hamburger patties.

"I've had enough of this! Don't you dare destroy one more thing in this wonderful wonderland!" Nico's exasperated voice shouted.

"Wonderful? This meat isn't even real!" The Lunch Lady pointed out.

"I do like the smiling boxes.." The Box Ghost grabbed a couple of the boxes and shoved them into his overalls.

"So? This is the true American spirit! I raised the dead with this stuff!" Suddenly the room became darker and the temperature dropped. "I'm the son of Hades! Beware!" Nico then pulled out the gun he had shot Danny with and shot the ghosts. Instead of going through them or doing nothing, a green bubble appeared around the two ghosts and they disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" Danny’s eyes were wide. His parents, heck even Vlad(!), couldn’t make something that advanced!

"Something my dad gave me to help you. Let's get going, shall we?" He innocently picked up a handful of chicken nuggets and shoved them in his mouth, as if they hadn’t just tried to kill them.

~~

"So we just need two more. Spectra and Desiree. Should be done by the end of the day," Danny concluded. They had started hunting at around 8:30 and now it was about 1 in the afternoon. They had managed to get Skulker, Johnny and Kitty, Technus, Youngblood, and Ember. Nico would for sure give Valerie a run for her money! He had wicked good reflexes and his jokes weren’t half bad.

They found Desiree in a fountain. How fitting.

"Well well, if it isn't Danny Phantom. You're a long way from home, aren't you?" The genie taunted.

"Well, so are you!" He retorted.

Nico stepped towards the fountain. "You're the one who grants wishes, right?"

"That's right child. You wish it and I'll grant it!" The remaining people, or mortals as Nico called them, walked away and avoided the area.

"Anything?" He asked wistfully.

"Anything." The ghost echoed.

"Nico, no!" Danny tried to warn, but Desiree had tangled him up in a glowing green net, complete with a gag. He looked over to the young demigod and saw desperation, curiosity, and hope in his eyes.

"I-I," he faltered. Desiree leaned closer, obviously seeing the conflict in his face as well. "I wish for you to go back into the Ghost Zone on your own Earth and your own time!" He shouted.

"Noooo!" The genie ghost made a dramatic scene then disappeared in a cloud of green.

"Nice going Neeks!" Danny high-fived him.

"Uh yeah," he murmured, not even scolding the teenager for the bad nickname.

"All we get left is Spectra. Are you ready?" Danny wanted to give him time to get in control of his emotions before they faced her. From experience, he knew she was a pain in the butt to deal with when her opponent's head isn't in the game.

"Let's go find our last spook," Nico half-heartedly joked.

It took another half hour to find her. She was at the register of a comic book store. Huh, interesting pick.

"Well well, if it isn't Phantom and the other half freak," Spectra smiled. Danny gritted his teeth and powered an ecto ball.

"Now, now, Daniel. I've played with you enough, I think it's time for some fresh meat." She bared her teeth and rocketed towards Nico. The halfa intercepted her by grabbing her shoulders and throwing her head-first into the wall.

"Oops." Coming out of the crater was not only the redhead ghost but also Bertrand.

"Sick him, boy!" She pointed her long, blood-red nails at the ghost boy. Bertrand turned into a panther and lunged at him.

Danny managed to make an eco shield, causing the animal’s claws to claw the shield. Danny had his thermos on his belt loop, but he needed the ghost to be weakened some before it could be sucked in.

"Oh! I can already feel the anxiousness crawling off of you! Is it because you don't have your big sister to save you? She's dead and-"

"Do not speak about her!" Nico pulled out his sword and lunged.

"How are you doing now that your secret is out, Ghost Boy? I bet a bunch of people hate you because you're a freak! Nothing but-" Bertrand started.

"They actually built a statue in my honor! My parents love me! My friends love me! Nothing you say is going to hurt me because I'm not afraid anymore!" That wasn't necessarily true, but Danny needed to help his new friend. He dropped the shield and called for his ice core. He pelted the panther with snow and froze him to the spot. Danny opened the thermos and watched in satisfaction as Bertrand was sucked in through the beam.

“Aw, drats,” he mumbled. Danny closed the lid with a smile.

The smile faded as two familiar rings appeared. It felt a bucket of cold water splashed over him. Danny Fenton frowned at himself and tried to call his transformation back but found his ghost core was weak. This Earth didn’t have ectoplasm like his home planet did, so he couldn’t exactly recharge. Great.

"What's the matter? Can't reach me?" The female ghost taunted Nico as she flew around the store.

"Shut your damn mouth, or I swear to gods.." Nico threatened, although his voice cracked.

"Or what? Are you going to run like you've done all your life? Or are you going to cry and be pathetic? Face it! You're all alone. Bianca and your mom died. Who would want a friend that's a son of Hades?” Nico was clenching his teeth and gripping his sword tightly. He had to stay in control of his powers. He had to. Last time he couldn’t... “Or even a gay guy?” Spectra stage whispered.

"Ahhhh!" Nico's scream was full of emotion. A black wave enveloped the room. Danny suddenly saw a little boy and a little girl playing in an arcade of sorts. The image shifted to Nico staring at a crack in the ground and Danny was overwhelmed with grief. Then, Danny felt so alone and confused as Nico walked in an underground maze with a ghost. Danny then felt petrified as he saw a brief image of what he could only describe as hell. He felt scared out of his mind when he saw Nico curled inside a jar. Then he felt so vulnerable and just exhausted when there was a giant explosion in the sky...

"I am Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, god of the Underworld-" the building started to shake and the ground split open- "I am not afraid of the shadows, I am not afraid of myself anymore! I know who I am!" Zombies started coming from the ground and they grabbed Spectra, keeping her in place, even when she tried to fly or go intangible. "I have amazing friends! Jason is the older brother I couldn't have, Hazel is the sister I lost, Annabeth is my best friend, Percy is my mentor, and Frank is my cousin. I am not alone anymore." He started to walk forward with his sword pointed right at her core. "Kneel before the Ghost King and feel true suffering!" Nico thrusted his sword towards her and the darkness from his sword seemed to peel her skin away. As if sensing what he was doing, Nico abruptly stopped and pulled out the gun, shooting her and sending her back to the Ghost Zone.

"Woah." Danny was staring at Nico in shock. That was.. frightening, to say the least. Not even Plasmius made Danny feel so… scared?

"Take me to Camp, ask for Will Solace," Nico whispered before passing out. Danny ran towards him and hefted his body over his shoulder. He jogged out of the shop, ignoring the ground sewing itself back together, and stopped in front of Blackjack.

"Er, can you take us back to Camp? If that's okay?" He asked, unsure of how to properly speak to the pegasus. The pegasus neighed in what Danny assumed was in agreement. He swung his leg over the winged horse, careful of the boy over his shoulder, and prayed he didn’t fall.

Blackjack landed on the beach where there were two teenagers. He whined and the boy looked over and started to jog in the ghost hunter’s direction.

"Hey, I'm Percy. We met earlier? This is my girlfriend Annabeth." Percy introduced. "What's wrong?"

"Nico used too much of his powers and asked for Will Solace."

"Seaweed Brain, take Nico and I’ll figure out what I can from him,” Annabeth said. Percy nodded. Danny handed Nico over to the demigod and dismounted.

"So. I'm uh Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Who are you?" She casually asked, walking back to her beach setup.

"I'm Danny Fenton," he awkwardly introduced.

Annabeth tilted her head. "Human? How'd you get through the barrier?”

"I'm a halfa, half-human." Danny rubbed the back of his neck, sitting down in the chair next to Annabeth. He was going to have to explain this all over again, wasn’t he?

"I’ve never heard anyone refer to demigods as halfa’s before,” she laughed lightly though her eyebrows scrunched up together in confusion.

"No. I'm half-ghost." Annabeth stared at Danny for a long minute before nodding her head.

"Okay. Must mean you have an alter ego too?" She asked seriously.

Danny felt for his core and was excited to find that it had some energy back. He called for his transformation. "I'm Danny Phantom in this uh phase? I'm the same person, just different names because I had a secret identity." Danny found himself telling his life story pretty much. Annabeth was super intrigued and asked questions about the different ghosts as well as the Ghost Zone. They were so caught up in their conversation, they didn’t notice Percy had returned.

When there was a lull in the conversation, Percy took his chance to say something. “Death Breathe should be good by tomorrow morning. He'd like you to spend the night again if you could.”

Danny nodded. He finished the mission faster than he had thought, so staying another day would be fine. “Sure. I mean, how often do you get to visit other Earth’s, right?”

“You’re absolutely right!” Percy grinned. “Wanna see something cool?”

Danny was grateful for his time as a superhero. He wasn’t sure if he would have survived the lava wall otherwise. Or the sword fighting lessons. He was sure to take a lot of sneaky pictures to show his friends once he made it back home.

~~

"Good morning, Danny," Nico greeted as he walked into the Hades cabin.

Danny looked up from a book Annabeth had lent him. "Morning, Skull Face.”

"Ha. ha." Nico rolled his eyes and sat on his bed.

Danny set the book down. “I’m going home later.”

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to say thank you for the help catching the ghosts. And I'm sorry for what you had to see back at the comic shop. I didn’t mean to scare you or anything,” Nico tried to explain.

"It’s okay, dude. Really. I know how she can mess with your head. Though, I think she’s going to take a break from terrorizing others.” Danny looked around the room, taking in the greek architecture. “I'm really going to miss it here, but I'm hoping I could visit once in a while, with help from my ghostly mentor Clockwork. We made a kickass team.”

Nico snorted. “Yeah, we kind of did. Well, good luck Fenton. The world is a scary place, but your world should be safe with you as its protector." He playfully hit Danny’s shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah.” Fenton transformed into Phantom. “See you later, Ghost King."

"In a while, Ghost Child." They shared a bro-hug before Danny flew off, back into Big Apple. He saw the tear into the Ghost Zone and took a second to hover over the city.

"Goodbye New York, hello Amity Park." He dove into the Ghost Zone and headed to the Far Frozen to give Frostbite his mission report.

~~

"Wait, say again?" Tucker interrupted.

"I said I went to another Earth and it was amazing! Made friends and fought major ghost butt!" Danny grinned ear to ear. He pulled out his phone to show Sam and Tuck the pictures he took along the way.

/Several Hours Later/

"So he wants you to write a story about his life and his adventures?" Sam asked for clarification.

"Yup. And he'll write about mine. Obviously people will think it's fake. But I was thinking of using a pen name. No way I want people knowing it's me writing this, yanno?" Danny asked rhetorically.

"I gotchu man." Tucker was typing away on his PDA. "How about Winn?"

"No," Sam answered for him.

"Dean?" Tuck tried again.

"Naw." Sam laid her head on Danny’s chest and continued flipping through a magazine.

"Fred!"

"No."

"Rick?" He asked doubtfully.

"That's decent," Sam answered.

"Okay now a last name," Danny laughed.

"Peterson?"

"Too lame," Sam yawned.

"Riordan?" He questioned, reading off the names his PDA gave him.

"Rick Riordan? I like it."

"Now you actually have to plan out how you're gonna write it," the halfa’s girlfriend teased.

"Actually I've been thinking. How about I write it in his first-person? He told me everything detail to detail so I think I could do it. And I was thinking the opener would be, 'Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood..'"


End file.
